


Lo que en realidad pasó con la PlayStation de Changmin

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como Changmin ha declarado en una entrevista, su <i>PlayStation 3</i> ha pasado a mejor vida. Lo que no contó fue cómo su preciada consola terminó rota...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que en realidad pasó con la PlayStation de Changmin

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de la entrevista es verdad, el propio Changmin dijo que su PlayStation se había roto. La entrevista completa la podéis encontrar aquí: [Nikkei Entertainment](http://shimlove.blogspot.com.es/2010/10/061010trad-entrevista-changmin-en.html)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Changmin y Kyuhyun se pertenecen a sí mismos. No gano nada escribiendo esto y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Las cosas no tendrían que haber acabado así. Se suponía que esa tarde sólo iban a jugar, como tantos otros momentos que había pasado ahí, en ese apartamento que compartían Changmin y Yunho. Unas cuantas cervezas, un par de videojuegos y bastante tiempo libre por delante era una combinación que nadie podría rechazar, o al menos no él. Si ya de por sí pasar tiempo lejos de esa casa de locos donde vivía era una bendición, compartir ese tiempo con Changmin era un lujo que disfrutaba enormemente, porque Changmin era una de las pocas personas que podía comprender lo que se sentía viviendo rodeado de tanta turbiedad junta.

Además, en esa ocasión se había sentido especialmente feliz por la llamada de su amigo, ya que hacía milenios —o al menos eso le parecía a él— que no lo veía por culpa del rodaje que Changmin había estado haciendo lejos de Seúl. Y bueno, sus propias actividades con Super Junior, que no habían sido pocas. Así que una buena tarde en su compañía era algo que le había apetecido mortalmente, sobre todo porque en esa ocasión se había _asegurado_ de que Changmin no iba a poder ganarle ni una sola partida. No en vano había empleado muy bien el tiempo que su amigo había estado lejos.

Tendría que haberse imaginado que Changmin no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Porque si había algo que nadie podía negar era el fuerte espíritu competitivo que poseía. Siempre había odiado perder por encima de todo. 

Pero saltarse las _reglas_ de ese modo tan rastrero...

Porque sí, siempre habían tenido tres reglas fundamentales en su amistad, reglas que cada uno de ellos había seguido a rajatabla:

Ser siempre completamente honestos.

No interrumpir nunca una buena partida, aun cuando fuesen perdiendo aplastantemente.

Y por último, no utilizar el sexo para lograr algo del otro, algo que por supuesto no fuese más que profundo y absoluto placer.

El cómo había hecho Changmin para saltarse las tres reglas al mismo tiempo era algo que todavía no le entraba en la cabeza, ni siquiera contemplando el estropicio que habían montado entre los dos. Porque apenas diez minutos antes ambos estaban sentados tranquilamente sobre el sofá, jugando al _Winning Eleven_ mientras reían fuertemente, y de un instante a otro Changmin había apartado de un manotazo los mandos de la _PlayStation 3_ y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él para besarlo de _ese_ modo que siempre lograba que Kyuhyun se olvidase hasta de su nombre.

Ni siquiera el sonido del televisor gritando el nombre de los equipos con los que estaban jugando fue capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, ni pudo recordar que iba ganando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, después de haberse pasado meses practicando como loco para eso. 

Todo lo que había podido pensar era lo bien que se sentían los besos de Changmin; y en lo mucho que había echado de menos ese cuerpo que hacía tanto que no acariciaba; y en toda esa ropa que sobraba entre ellos dos...

Sólo cuando había empujado a Changmin sobre la mesa y habían escuchado el sonido estridente de algo golpeando contra el suelo, seguido del desconcertante silencio del televisor, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y el ver la _Play_ abierta por la mitad, en el suelo, había traído inmediatamente a su memoria el momento _exacto_ en que Changmin había decidido comenzar a besarlo: después de que él hubiese marcado el cuarto gol al equipo de su amigo.

Sabía que Changmin había visto cómo la comprensión penetraba en él, porque cuando se había vuelto a mirarlo, una sonrisa autosuficiente estaba adornando su rostro, y toda la urgencia que había tenido por besarlo había desaparecido por completo.

El muy capullo sólo había pretendido distraerlo, y lo había logrado de un modo más que efectivo. Había sido deshonesto, había interrumpido la partida, y había usado el sexo en su propio beneficio...

Pero mientras lo miraba, acostado todavía en la mesa, bajo él, todo lo que Kyuhyun pudo pensar es que no importaba. Porque había mil y un modos de hacerle pagar a Changmin esa transgresión, y habría muchas otras oportunidades de terminar la paliza al _Winning Eleven_ que le estaba dando, aunque fuese con otra _PlayStation_ nueva.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que los dos habían tenido siempre claro es que las reglas, fuesen las que fueran, estaban para romperse.


End file.
